


Confessions

by VIP_Shadow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIP_Shadow/pseuds/VIP_Shadow





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Laurel. Hey. Can we talk?_ ”   
  
Laurel turned around and saw Michael. She hadn’t seen him all night and didn’t even think he was invited. He greeted her with a smile and they both hugged. Laurel couldn’t help it but her heart rate increased and she knew he felt/hear it. Michael only smiled and held onto their embrace for a little bit longer.   
  
“ _What’s going on here?_ ”   
  
The two let go and Michael felt Jason’s hand on his shoulder.   
  
Michael looked up at him and smiled, “ _Nice to see you again Jay_ .”   
  
**Jason:** “ _That’s Mister Todd to you._ ”   
  
**Michael:** “ _Oh what? I’ve always called you Jay since I was a kid_ .”   
  
**Jason:** “ _You’re not a kid anymore_ .”   
  
Laurel sighed, “ _Daddy, I need to go talk to Michael. Will you excuse us for a bit?_ ”   
  
Joey came up to them before Jason could protest, ‘“ _Hey Kids! I need to borrow Jason. Will you excuse us?_ ”   
  
Joey dragged Jason away and Laurel covered her face and groaned.   
  
Michael smiled, “ _Your Dad’s amazing. He always has been to me and my sister. Your Mom’s been amazing to us too_.”

  
Michael and Laurel walked out into the garden to talk. Damian, Jon and Mark Kent (Superby's Son) all glared at Michael. Rose also kept a close eye on them as she crossed her arms and glared at the two as well. Joey shook his head at all of them.   
  
**Joey:** “ _Look, I don’t like the idea of Laurel being with anybody more than you guys do. But she’s grown up now. It’s not like she has a crush on someone who’s a Bad person. We know Michael, he’s always been a good kid. Eventually, she’ll live with her life with someone she loves_ .”   
  
**Jason:** “ _That’s not a kid that’s a dog looking for someone to eat_ .”   
  
**Rose:** “ _Why why why did it have to be Michael? He’s 6 years older than her. Don’t you dare say anything Joseph!_ ”   
  
She hit his arm as he said that and Joey glared at her.   
  
**Joey:** “ _You should be happy for your daughter and support her. You Love Michael. You thought Slade was accepting when he found out Red Hood married his daughter_ ?”   
  
**Damian:** “ _Quiet So I can hear what they’re saying_ .”   
  
He opened his phone and Instantly they could hear their conversation.   
  
Joey looked at him alarmed, “ _You planted a_ **_microphone_ ** _on her?_ !”   
  
Damian shushed him as they listened to the conversation.

 

~  
  
**Michael:** “ _So how are you?_ ”   
  
Laurel smiled at him, “ _Michael you don’t have to make small talk. I know what you want to talk about._ ”   
  
Michael sighed, “ _Laurel. It’s not that I don’t look at you the way you look at me. I actually have been thinking about you for a long time now. You were so sure of yourself. You were 6 when you told me you love me and I was 12. I promised you that I would be a good friend that loves you no matter what._ ”   


~

  
Rose, Jason, Joey, Damian Jon, and Mark’s mouths dropped.   
  
**Rose:** “ **SHE LIKED HIM SINCE SHE WAS 6?!** ”   
  
**Jason:** “ **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! MY-MY DAUGHTER SAID SHE LOVES HIM AT 6?! SHE DID THAT?!** ”   
  
**Rose:** “ **WHO THE HELL ALLOWED HER TO SAY SHE WAS IN LOVE AT 6?!** ”   
  
**Mark:** “ **WTF DAMIAN! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE DID THAT?! YOU’RE HER GUARDIAN!** ”   
  
**Damian:** “ **I-I-I I H-HAD NO KNOWLEDGE OF THIS!** ”

 

~  
  
**Laurel:** “ _Michael you’ve been a good friend to me. I know your life is busy and you work so hard. I’m.. really thankful that you still take the time to check up on me. Thank You_ .”   
  
**Michael:** “ _Laurel I wish I could return your feelings back. I... I wish I could_ .”   
  
Laurel shook her head smiling, “ _I know you love her. I just... was hoping maybe one day when I grew up you’d look at me that way... but I get it_.”

 

~  
  
The group gasped and scoffed as they heard that.   
  
**Rose:** “ **IS HE SAYING MY DAUGHTER ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM?!** ”   
  
**Jason:** “ _I’m going to break his face_ .”   
  
**Joey:** ‘ _You two we’re just angry at him for being around her and NOW you’re mad he doesn’t like Laurel back?!_ ’   


~

  
Michael sighed, “ _I’m still sorry Laurel. For hurting your feelings because I can’t return them. I’d never want to hurt you_ .”   
  
**Laurel:** “ _Michael it’s fine really. I’m okay. I was actually wondering if..... you’re okay? Lian told me, Mar’i and Heize that....she turned you down last night when you confessed your feelings_ .”   
  
Michael smiled, “ _I’ll manage_ .”   


~

  
The group gasped even more.   
  
**Jon:** “ _Lian? He likes Lian? Oh my goodness._ ”   
  
**Mark:** “ _So Lian turned him down, probably because she didn’t want to hurt Laurel_ .”   
  
**Damian:** “ **TT.** _She still has her ridiculous crush on Drake_ .”   
  
Jason, Rose, Joey, Jon and Mark: “ **WHAT?!** ”   
  
**Jason:** “ **STILL?! THE HELL?** Where the fuck is Lian? Will Harper would not fucking allow this.” He looked around to find her. He thought it was cute when she was a kid, but seriously? Even now?   
  
**Damian:** “ _Shut up! They’re still talking!_ ”

 

~  
  
**Laurel:** “ _I was kind of surprised when I found out you like her so much but then it made sense to me. When we were younger you were always next to her and you guys are best friends_ .”   
  
Laurel sighed and looked at him with a sad smile, “ _I hope you find someone that loves you back._ ”   
  
Michael held onto her hands, “ _Laur you’re really incredible you know that? I mean it. And I’m sorry I fell for the wrong girl._ “   
  
Laurel shook her head and hugged him, “ _Can you just not say sorry and tell me my favorite story like you used to when we were kids? I loved those memories_ .”   
  
Michael smiled and held her close, “ _Laurel. Even though I have feelings for Lian. I just want to let you know that I do notice how beautiful, independent, loving, smart, mature, funny and amazing you are. You’ve grown up to be a wonderful Woman. I mean that._ ”   
  
Laurel then started to cry and Michael kissed her forehead and started to tell her favorite story.   
  
Rose looked out in the garden and couldn’t help but tear up as well. Her daughter’s feelings are rejected; but, she’s also proud of how mature she handled herself.

-

The party went on and Laurel and Michael went back to everyone. Laurel was now in a good mood as she enjoyed the night with her friends. She couldn’t believe that they threw a Valentine’s party. She always looked back in the old photos that everyone took and heard so much about how Charice would throw the parties, perform and would hook the league members up with each other or with some mutual friends. She loved playing Cupid. Laurel looked around the room and realized she didn’t see Charice all night.  
  
**Laurel:** “ _Heize_ .”   
  
**Heize:** “ _Hm?_ ”   
  
Hannah was looking over at Mar’i talking to Damian. Laurel looked over at their direction and bit her lip, feeling nervous for her.   
  
**Laurel:** “ _You and Mar’i talked lately?_ ”   
  
Heize shook her head and sighed, “ _I pushed her away from me Laur... after I found out about what she did to make sure I was born I couldn’t look at her the same and knowing that I slept with Damian will hurt her feelings. She’s going to hate me like how I hated her._ ”   
  
**Laurel:** “ _You don’t hate her anymore do you? I know what she did isn’t right but Mar’i does love you Heize_ .”   
  
Hannah started tearing up and she felt someone hold onto her shoulder. She turned around and faced her older sister.   
  
**Mar’i:** “ _We should talk_ .”   
  
Mar’i was also crying and Laurel decided to leave the two alone as they walked hand in hand, exiting the party and into the hallway. Once they were away from everyone, Mar’i turned around and quickly hugged Heize as she sobbed holding onto her sister.   
  
Mar’i shook her head, “ _You think I’ll hate you just because you slept with Damian?_ ”   
  
Heize shook her head, “ _I didn’t know what I was doing after I pushed you. I... I was so mad... I went to Damian just to talk and then... I... I..._ ” Heize couldn’t talk and she kept sobbing, “ _I regret it so much… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I regret it every day._ ”

  
**Mar’i:** “ _Hannah Justine Grayson, you will never hurt me no matter what you do. Damian loves you. He’s made it clear that he has no feelings for me. I also know that what I did  to you and Charice wasn’t ethical but I swear to you I just... I just wanted you in my life. I was scared Charice and Dad wouldn’t... s-sh-she... I-I was scared she wouldn’t have you... I was forgetting about you. I almost forgot about you. Hannah you’re my world and I’m so sorry I hurt you and your Mom. I’m so sorry. I have no excuse except for I was selfish. I didn’t want to grow up without you!_ ”   
  
Heize nodded her head. She knows Mar’i is a good sister. Mar’i took care of her and loved her so much. Heize talked to Charice and Charice was honest with her that when her future self traveled back in time to meet her, she got scared and was set on not having children. But Heize couldn’t blame her. Charice didn’t choose to have kids and Heize knew how hard it was for her. Despite that, Charice is still the best Mom she ever had. When Charice was at her lowest, taking care of Heize for 5 years, she did everything. Charice to talked to her a lot to ensure that her daughter knows she has the right to speak about how she feels. Charice was always patient with her whenever Heize would want to start new projects or was upset. Charice taught her about reading, allowed her to write, she sang with her, took her to Church every Sunday. Charice provided her things that she never had as a kid. Leaving her with her businesses that she built. When Charice was “ _dead”_ Mar’i always made time for Heize. She was always there.

  
The girls pulled away and Hannah told Mar’i, “ _I Love You Ate. I Love You so much. You’ve been nothing but loving towards me even when Dad couldn’t love me when I was younger. You always made time for me, helped me and you always protected me Mar’i. You’re the best sister I could ever hav_ e.”   
  
Both girls cried harder and hugged again. Lian and Laurel went to the hallway and saw them and joined in for a group hug.   
  
Lian smiled, “ _I’m so glad you’ve both made up. Now we don’t have to hang out with you two separately._ ”   
  
The girls pulled away and wiped their tears and the four of them held hands and walked to the bathroom to touch up on their makeup before heading to the party. Once they did, Damian asked Heize if he would talk with her.   
  
They both walked to the garden and Hannah took a deep breath.   
  
**Damian:** “ _Is there a chance... that you could consider to love me..._ ”   
  
Heize looked up at Damian, and shook her head.   
  
**Heize:** “ _Damin, I’m so sorry. I can’t... what happened before it was a mistake. I’m sorry. I still love Matt and I miss him so much. I can’t look at you like that. I know that when I time traveled to your past, you instantly knew you wanted to be with me. You’ve been so good to me Damian. My whole life. You protected me from hearing those fights my parents had and made sure I was safe. But I’m sorry..._ ”   
  
Damian smiled, he was yet again rejected. No matter how many times Damian confessed the answer was no. But he still hoped maybe one day she could love him.   
  
**Damian:** “ _I can’t ever convince you, can I?_ ”   
  
“ _No you can’t_ .”   
  
Heize turned around and saw Dick walk up to them.   
  
**Heize:** “ _Dad, Your here_ .”   
  
Dick put on a small smile at her and gave her a hug, “ _I’m glad you and your sister are talking again_ .”   
  
She looked up at his sad eyes that Damian also noticed and shook his head.   
  
**Damian:** “ **TT.** _Damnit Grayson!_ ”   
  
**Dick:** “ _Don’t even Damian. Not now_ .”   
  
Heize looked at the two and then realized something. Charice wasn’t going to the party at all. She was waiting for her but she never showed up.   
  
Heize looked up at Dick and sighed, “ _Oh Dad_ .”   
  
Dick bit his lip and looked away as tears fell.   
  
Heize hugged him and Jason, Rose, Joey, Laurel, Lian, and Mar’i looked out in the garden, automatically figuring out what happened. Rose sighed in frustration and Jason held her close to calm her down.   
  
Mar’i went over to them and also gave Dick a hug.   
  
Mar’i sighed, “ _Oh Daddy I’m sorry._ ”   
  
Heize sighed and looked at her sister and Father, “ _I have to go see Mom._ ”   
  
Damian shook his head, “ _Don’t. Todd has already left to go check her_ .”   
  
They all looked back at the party and saw Jason run out.

-

Jason dialed a number while he was driving, “ _Hey_.”

 **Kyle:** “ _Jay! What’s up? I’m almost ready to head to the party._ ”

 **Jason:** “ _Change of plans bro. Remember how you helped me set up Rose’s apartment? On her birthday with pedals everywhere, the cake, all of that?_ ”

Kylie smiled, “ _You need me to help set something up? You’re proposing tonight?_ ”

Jason smiled, “ _Not yet. But I’m telling you to set up something romantic. She finally decided to end it with Dick._ ”

Kylie froze for a second before asking, “ _Charice broke up with him? Is she okay?_ ”

 **Jason:** “ _I’m going to find out. She’s not attending the party at all. She’ll be home soon. Our house. I’m sending you the address for the Zeta Beam. Go set up something for her room._ ”

 **Kyle:** “ _Jay-_ “

 **Jason:** “ _Look lover boy I know you still hold feelings. I’m giving you a head start because once everyone knows she single, Joey, Garth and Brian are going to chase her again. Besides. I didn’t set you guys up on a blind date back then just for shits and giggles. I’m going to check on her right now. Remember, be romantic._ ”

Jason hung up the phone without giving Kyle a chance to respond. He sighed and stood there, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

 

Charice was in her office and looked out the window, contemplating about her life. She was disappointed in herself about how she couldn’t even just be fully emotionally stable while raising Hannah. She felt like an idiot for what recently happened to her. Jason then walked in and she turned to see him. Jason frowned and went to give her a hug.

 **Jason:** “ _You’re not at your party._ ”

Charice just sighed as they pulled away. She looked up at him, with sad eyes. She wasn’t crying but she was so down.

 **Charice:** “ _Another Party and yet I still end up heartbroken this month. Why is that?_ ”

 **Jason:** “ _What happened?_ ”

Charice shook her head, “I broke up with him.”

 **Jason:** “ _I know. I wanted to make sure that you’re sure about that.._ ”

Charice sighed, “ _I was proposed to… but then Barbara suddenly got a divorce with Sam. I told Dick to make sure she was okay. Then I waited. Three days. No communication. I.. waited. So then he came home and I was there… all my stuff packed and returned the ring. That’s why I… moved back home recently. It wasn’t just cause I wanted to be home; but, I’m glad.  I’m glad I have a home to go back to… I just realized that someone like me can never actually be happy with him. I have to face the fact that I’m not Barbara Gordon or Koriand’r. I was hoping I would be the difference. I’m not_.”

 **Jason:** “ _Why did you let him see Barbie?_ ”

 **Charice:** “ _Because I respect how close they are. Jason, we’re close. If anything happened to you, I always make sure you’re okay._ ”

 **Jason:** “ _But three days with no communication? After he proposed to you and then leaves to check on his ex-girlfriend? Did he say why?_ ”

Charice shook her head no, “ _I didn’t want to hear it. I can’t get mad though… you guys warned me about Dick and I never really listened. You know it’s just so funny because I feel like no matter how I feel about him, throughout my life we were always so complicated. Fighting over you. Him being jealous cause I’m closer with you. You told me he fell for me at 18 but never did anything until I turned 22. I… I don’t know why I even thought… ugh… I’m really a mess, aren’t I? I never listened to you guys._ ”

 **Jason:** “ _Baby Girl you were listening. It was him making you have false hopes._ ”

 **Charice:** “ _I… I wanted me and him. I wanted a relationship with him. But when I was with him, I got worried and now here I am. Anyways...You should go back to the party. There’s a father-daughter dance number and Laurel hasn’t gotten that chance with you yet_.”

Jason held her for another hug. She quietly cried and he kept her company until she calmed down.

 **Jason:** “ _Are you going to go home?_ ”

Charice nodded, “ _I think I should. I can’t focus on my work_.”

 **Jason:** “ _Rest. It’s your Birthday too_.”

Charice smiled, “ _Did you see the present I got Rose?_ ”

 **Jason:** “ **YEAH!** _Dude wtf? Where’s my car?! That car is nice!_ ”

Charice laughed, “ _It’s parked in the front of the building once you guys exit with a card on it. She deserves it_.”

Jason smiled, “ _Yeah._ ”

 **Charice:** “ _Btw, you’re proposing again?_ ”

Jason smiled, “ _I told you_ __when_ we thought you were dead, we got married. It was a now or never thing. I’m planning to give her the wedding she deserves. _”

Charice smiled, “ _You guys are goals. I swear. I’m happy for you both_.”

 **Jason:** “ _You’ve been our number 1 supporter since day one._ ”

They both laugh and shook their heads.

 **Charice:** “ _I questioned you all the time for liking Kara, Donna, Artemis, and Barbara. Omg I was so annoying_.”

 **Jason:** “ _You still are_.”

She hit him and he kissed her cheek.

 **Jason:** “ _Are you going to be okay?_ ”

Charice nodded, “ _For now. Go enjoy the party. I’ll have to… rethink a lot of things_.”

 **Jason:** “ _I Love You. Don’t forget that. You have me, Rose, Virgil, all of us. Okay?_ ”

 **Charice:** “ _I know. Thanks Kuya._ ”

Jason then squeezed her tightly making her laugh.

 **Jason:** “ _Always call me Kuya. I love it._ ”

* * *

After the party, Laurel, Rose, Jason, Lian, and Heize all went home. Lian and Heize went to shower and change into their pajamas before they could eat, while the three stayed in the kitchen waiting for them. It was past midnight and the party was a success and it was fun. 

  
Rose brushed Laurel’s hair back, “ _Are you and Michael okay?_ ”   
  
Laurel nodded, “ _We’re okay Mom. He’s still one of my closest friends. Totally Schway_ .”   
  
Rose smiled and kissed her cheek, “ _You looked so beautiful tonight. I’m glad you had fun_ .”   
  
Laurel hugged her, “ _Thanks Mo_ m.”   
  
Jason smiled, “ _Now you know what it’s like to join a party like that_ .”   
  
Laurel let go of Rose and she crossed her arms staring at them suspiciously. Her eyes squinted and mouth pouted   
  
**Laurel:** “ _You didn’t think I knew the whole time you were listening in on Michael and I’s conversation?_ ”   
  
**Jason:** “ _I don’t know what you’re talking about Sweety._ ”   
  
Laurel shook her head at her dad and gave them the small microphone, hidden from her dress.   
  
**Laurel:** “ _Uncle Damian always does this to me_ .” She shook her head laughing.   
  
Rose and Jason didn’t know what to say and they both awkwardly stood there.   
  
Laurel laughed, “ _Mom! Dad! how could you??_ ”   
  
**Jason:** “ _At least I didn’t have my weapons with me nearby. You think we’re not going to make sure you’re okay? Be it with Boys or Villains, it’s our job to make sure you’re... whelmed_ .”   
  
Laurel shook her head, “ _Dad please don’t be like that. Uncle Damian would keep tabs on me when I was little._ ”   
  
Rose smirked, “ _He had to. You kept sneaking out of the house and time traveling without his permission_ .”   
  
Laurel then brushed her hair down with her fingers, “ _Well...._ ”   
  
Jason sighed and hugged her, “ _I’m sorry. I promise your mother and I won’t listen to your private conversations again. But you have to understand how horrified it was to know you claim to love someone 6 years older than you_ .”   
  
Rose held onto her hand, “ _You claimed you Love Michael when you were 6 years old Laur and that... worries me_ .”   
  
Laurel smiled, “ _I get it. But Mom Dad, I fell in love with a good person. Michael always told me stories about how you would watch over him and Natalie. You both know he’s a good person. It can’t be that scary for me to like him can it? Besides Mom didn’t you meet Dad when you were Uncle Tim’s age? You both are 6 years apart too and Mom, you’re not looking your 40’s_ .”   
  
Rose and Jason sighed.   
  
**Rose:** “ _I know. I know you’re mature enough to be able to handle things like this. But you’re my only daughter. I... I couldn’t even dare think of seeing you and Michael being possibly together. It just... worries me. I don’t want anyone to break your heart._ ”   
  
Laurel nodded, “ _Mommy, I will hurt. But I know it’s temporary and Michael doesn’t treat me any less. I’ll be okay. Just promise me the next person I fall for you won’t go all Ravager? I know you and Dad followed us to KBBQ with Uncle Damian, Uncle Joey, and Uncle Terry. You think me, Lian and Heize wouldn’t notice that? It was literally just a friends hang out. Michael had time to hang._ ”   
  
**Jason and Rose:** “ _It was for your own good._ ”   
  
Laurel then busted out laughing and shaking her head.   
  
Jason back hugged her and kissed her cheek, “ _You’re my little girl. I can’t lose you when I just got back to this earth_ .”   
  
He kissed her cheek again making her laugh even more.   
  
Laurel, “ **DAD!** ”

Jason sighed, “ _I’m going to be the crazy step dad to whoever you’re marrying_ .”   
  
Laurel hit his arm, “ **DAD!** ”   
  
**Jason:** “ _Red Hood will be walking you down the aisle_ .”   
  
**Laurel:** “ **DAAAD!!** ”   
  
**Jason:** “ _I mean it. Guns and everything._ ”   
  
Laurel shook her head laughing at the thought of Red Hood armored up for her wedding. She kept laughing as tears fell from her eyes and Jason smiled, still hugging her. He loved hearing her laugh, when she time traveled back that was something he remembered the most about her, one of his favorite sounds.   
  
Lian and Heize went down from their rooms and they all began eating, talking, and laughing. Just then, Kyle Rayner came downstairs, wearing pajamas. The three blushed because they didn't except to see him. They didn’t even know he was there. Rose looked at him and Jason surprised.

 **Rose:** “ _What the fuck!? Kyle what are you doing here!?_ ”

 **Heize:** “ _You’re wearing the pajamas  from the men’s clothing line in my Mom’s fashion company._ ”

 **Lian:** “ _Those are the latest ones_.”

The three of the girls couldn’t help but stare. Uncle Kyle has always been handsome. Jason and Rose noticed their reactions and laughed.

 **Jason:** “ _So, romantic night_?”

 **Rose:** “ _You told him to come here didn’t you?_ ”

Kyle rubbed his neck nervously, “ _We just talked._ ”

 **Rose:** “T _alked? Why are you in those pj’s then?_ ”

Heize gasped, “ _Omg. Are you trying to date Mom again?_ ”

 **Lian:** “ _O.m.g. Uncle Kyle’s going to be your new Daddy._ ”

Laurel covered her face and tried to suppress her laughter because of the way Lian said it. They all know Uncle Kyle is handsome af that even their friends call him ‘Daddy’. Laurel tried to calm down and drink her water.

Heize mouth dropped, “ _S-so… y-you… and Mom…. but wait how did you-_

 **Jason:** “ _I called your Uncle Kyle to check on your Mom. You know I set them up before._ ”

Rose scoffed shaking her head at him, “ _Don’t be so proud of yourself. Charice just broke up with Dick, I think she needs time to clear her head. Kyle if you sleep in her room, I’m going to chop off your balls. Your ass stays in the couch_.”

Heize then smiled, “ _Uncle Kyle, my Mom’s been through a lot. If you guys end up dating, promise me you’ll be good to her? Please?_ ”  
Kyle smiled at her, “ _I promise Hannah. You have my word._ ”


	2. Part 1

Ever since the Valentine Party ended and everyone was basically confessing to one another, Lian couldn’t help but think back to what she told Michael.

 

_ *Flashback* _

 

**_Lian:_ ** _ “I’m sorry M. I... I don’t love you like that.” _

 

_ Michael gave a sad smile, “You love someone else..” _

 

_ Lian nodded, “Not just that but I just don’t have feelings for you.” _

 

**_Michael:_ ** _ “How do you feel about that someone?” _

 

_ Lian blushed and looked down. She swore she would get over how she feels but in time, her feelings remained. She shook her head thinking about how if Will was still alive, he would be terrified about what she was about to tell Michael. _

 

**_Lian:_ ** _ “I just... he’s important to me. My whole life he’s been someone I look up to, someone who taught me so much, someone who I worked so hard for with the type of life I live. I...know that in reality Tim wouldn’t look at me and return my feelings but I still... still love him.... a lot.” _

 

_ *End Flashback* _

 

Lian was debating on finally telling him. She thought that maybe, maybe she would get a sense of peace. But deep down she was still hoping maybe he’d... consider her feelings.  She sighed, staring at her phone for an hour until she finally called him.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Hey Lian. Good morning. _ ”

 

**Lian:** “ _ Hey! _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ What’s up? How’s my favorite superhero this morning? _ ”

 

Lian smiled, “ _ I’m okay... um... are you free? I kind of want to get in some training done _ .”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Yeah, sure. I’m free right now. Meet me at the cave. I’ll be there in seconds. _ ”

 

**Lian:** “ _ Thanks. I’ll... see you in a bi _ t.”

 

They hung up and Lian immediately face timed Jon.

 

**Jon:** “ _ Hey- _

 

**Lian:** “ _ I’m going to tell him _ .”

 

**Jon:** “ _ Wait... tell who what? _ ”

 

Lian bit her lip, “ _ Jon I’m going to tell Tim _ .”

 

**Jon:** “ _ Oh.. _ .” He gave her an awkward look. 

 

Lian scoffed, “ _ Oh? That’s all you can say? Don’t look at me like that Kent! _ ”

 

**Jon:** “ _ Well I mean... it’s not really surprising news. You’ve been obsessed with him your whole life. But for a smart guy, Tim really has no clue about it... so... _ ”

 

Lian sighed,  _ “Jon I’m serious. I’m going to tell him and I’m really nervous. I... ever since the party, people kept confessing their feelings to each other so... why can’t I just tell him? Dami even confessed again to Heize. Maybe... maybe I’ll move on after I let him know _ .”

 

Jon shook his head, “ _ Lian I don’t think you’ll be moving on after you tell him. Are.. you even ready to tell him? I mean... just don’t say or do something that you’ll regret later. I don’t want you to end up heartbroken _ .”

 

Lian sighed, “ _ The thing is, I have a feeling I know I’ll end up heartbroken. I just... I just at least want to tell him _ .”

 

**Jon:** “ _ Are you sure though? You’re not hoping for him to return feelings? _ ”

 

Lian teared up, “ _ I don’t want to hope for anything but... _ ”

 

Jon sighed, “ _ This girl. Just... be careful... okay? I’m going to tell Damian and we’ll be at your place later if you need us to make sure you’re okay afterward _ .”

 

Lian wiped her tears and nodded, “ _ Thanks _ .”

 

**Jon:** “ _ Be careful. Love You _ .”

 

-

 

When Lian Zeta Beamed to the Batcave, Tim greeted her with a smile.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Ready for training? _ ”

 

Lian nodded and tried to compose herself. She stared at him as he turned around and took off his jacket admiring his arms. She turned around and took a deep breath and mentally told herself to calm down. Once they started to train and all Lian could think about is how she was going tell to him. Her heart pounded so hard, she swore he could hear it the few times he was close to her. They kept training for hours until Tim successfully pinned her against the wall. Her heart raced even more as she looked up at him. Her cheeks burning.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Good Job _ .” He was breathing in and out, “ _ How about we take a break and-  _ **MPH** ”

 

Tim froze. Lian pulled him and desperately kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed against his. Tim blinked a few times trying to register what was going on. Lian deepened the kiss and he allowed her to continue. Tim eventually gave in and was making out with her. When she moaned, that was when Tim snapped out of it and pulled away. 

 

Lian looked up at him and tears fell from her eyes.

 

**Lian:** “ _ I’m... I’m sorry... omg. I shouldn’t have asked you to meet me _ .”

 

She walked passed him feeling embarrassed, stupid and she wanted to leave. Tim turned to her and gently grabbed her arm. 

 

**Tim:** “ _ Wait. Lian. What... what just happened? _ ”

 

Lian was now fully crying. She covered her face and Tim slowly turned her around and gave her a hug.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Hey... it’s okay. What’s going on? hm? _ ”

 

Lian shook her head and silently told him, “ _ I Love You. _ ”

 

Tim pulled away and looked at her shocked, “ _ W-what? _ ”

 

Lian looked at him, “ _ I’ve been in love with you my whole life... I’m.. _ .”

 

Lian couldn’t form a sentence after what she just did. She just cried and covered her face and repeated, “ _ I’m sorry... I’m sorry... _ ”

 

Tim just stood there, not knowing how to handle the situation. Lian took a moment to calm down. She walked to the stretcher and sat down, drinking the water bottle next to her. Tim only sighed and walked in front of her, waiting to hear her explain herself. All Tim could think about is the younger version of her that he knew years ago. But he knows she isn’t a kid anymore. Tim honestly tells everybody how proud he is of Lian for being an amazing Hero and an amazing person. She’s his favorite out of the group: Her, Mar’i, Heize and even Laurel. But right now, he was confused. He swore Will Harper was screaming from Heaven right now. 

 

**Lian:** “ _ Remember how I would always come here and ask for you after I came from school? The more I saw you, the more I kept thinking about how I feel. I wanted to be as smart as you, as good as you, and I love it when you tell me that you’re proud of me. When you started training me after my Dad, I worked so hard to make sure I’m your top trainee. I also wanted you to notice me even more. _ ” 

 

Lian teared up again, “ _ But no matter how hard I worked, I know I can never be someone you would take seriously... That’s why I was difficult with you sometimes. The reason why I threw that cupcake you gave me and started crying is because you and Cassie started dating a long time ago. I felt heartbroken. Then you and Steph were together and I completely ignored you. I know I was younger and probably didn’t know what I was thinking or how to handle how I felt, but I was sure then and I’m sure now that I Love You. That’s how I feel. You were always there for me _ .”

 

Tim took that in and didn’t know how to respond. He actually didn’t even know she felt that way toward him for a long time. After she explained herself, it all started to make sense. 

 

Tim sighed and brushed his hair back, “ _ Lian I... I don’t know what to say... _ ”

 

**Lian:** “ _ Look, just forget it. I’m sorry I kissed you without warning. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m gonna go home _ .”

 

She got up to leave but Tim stopped her.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Wait, I... I don’t know how to handle this. We have to figure this out. You’ve been feeling this way for a long time and I didn’t even know. You’re crying and I hate seeing you cry even it’s because of me. _ ”

 

Lian shook her head, “ _ It’s whatever _ ”

 

Before Tim could speak more, she started sobbing and ran past him to Zeta Beam out of there. When she reached her home, Damian and Jon were in her kitchen and frowned upon seeing their friend hurt.

 

She quickly hugged onto Damian and hid her face on his chest.

 

**Lian:** “ _ I’m a mess _ .”

 

Damian and Jon looked at each other frowning and didn’t say a word but only tried to comfort her. 

 

-

 

Later that night, Jason Zeta Beamed to her place and sat on the couch next to her. 

 

Lian hugged him, “ _ Uncle Jason... I did something I shouldn’t have _ .”

 

Jason sighed, “ _ I heard from Tim _ .”

 

Lian cried some more, “ _ Please don’t yell at me... I’m already embarrassed enough _ .”

 

**Jason:** “ _ Why do you girls fall for guys older than you? Tim though... I’m still surprised you still think of him that way _ .”

 

Lian pulled away he wiped her tears.

 

**Jason:** “ _ Look, you did something and... you felt this way a long time. It’s not like... you... hurt anyone. But I’m being honest when I say that Will Harper would be screaming at you right now and probably killing Tim. I think that because you girls aren’t young anymore we don’t realize that. We don’t realize that you’re feeling certain emotions. _ ”

 

**Lian:** “ _ I swear I wasn’t planning to kiss him. I just wanted to let him know how I was feeling. But when I was pinned against the wall during training, I lost myself for a second... but I shouldn’t have done that. I made a mistake _ .”

 

**Jason:** “ _Are you_ **sure** _that was a mistake?_ ”

 

Lian frowned, “ _ Well... I... no? Because I did it and I allowed myself to do that. _ ”

 

**Jason:** “ _ Lian. I can’t really tell you what to do. You've grown up now sweetheart. You have to be accountable for your actions _ .”

 

Jason looked at the 25-year-old and couldn’t help but frown.

 

**Jason:** “ _ It worries me though, that you did that _ .”

 

Lian sighed, “ _ I’m sorry. _ ”

 

**Jason:** “ _ So what are you going to do? What are you going to do next? _ ”

 

Lian shook her head, “ _ I don’t know... I’m embarrassed... I think I’m going to call off patrol for a night or two. I know I still have to talk to Tim. I’m sure he’ll set boundaries for me after what I did. I just wanted to tell him how I felt but... because I did that, I’m... torn up... because he kissed me back for a moment before he pulled away _ .”

 

Jason bit his lip, trying to calm down. He sat there for a moment, carefully trying to choose his next words. And mentally telling himself not to yell, ‘ **DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOUNG LADY!** ’ 

 

**Jason:** “ _ I think... it’s a wise decision to skip out on patrol. I also think you should talk to him again later. He will set boundaries. And Lian, maybe you should try and get over this? I’m not sure Tim even feels the same way _ .”

 

Lian nodded and cried again, “ _ But it sucks cause after what I did. I’m still hoping maybe... maybe.. _ .”

 

Jason shook his head, Laurel said the same thing about Michael. Hoping these guys would look at them differently. He hated that they felt that way, but he was learning how to deal with it. Jason pulled her into another hug when the Zeta Beam announced Mar’i, Laurel and Heize come inside. They brought in her favorite food and decided to cheer her up. Jason smiled at the last surprise visitor came through. Terry greeted them and came inside with more food. 

 

-

 

**Tim:** “ _ Why did she do that? _ ”

 

Rose and Charice sighed as they stared at him. They were in his office at Wayne Enterprise and he couldn’t get any work done.

 

**Rose:** “ _ Tim, is it that hard to believe that Lian does feel that way for you? _ ”

 

**Charice:** “ _ You really had no idea? _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ No! Every time I see the girls, I think of them as their younger selves. I didn’t even know Lian felt that way. She even- _ “

 

Tim shook his head, “ _ Will would kill my ass right now _ .”

 

**Charice:** “ _ He’s probably yelling at you right now _ .”

 

**Rose:** “ _ Well I think it was responsible of you to prevent her from- _ ”

 

The door busted open and came in Damian.

 

**Damian:** “ _ You made her cry Drake! _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Not now Damian _ .”

 

**Damian:** “ _ You made her cry _ !”

 

Tim held onto his head, “ _ Stop alright. I know I’m equally responsible for what happened.  Still not whelmed. I don’t know how... to deal with this. _ ”

 

**Damian:** “ **TT.** _Did you really kiss her back?_ ”

 

**Charice:** “ _ Damian I think- _

 

Jon then entered the room also shouting, “ **You made my best friend cry!** ”

 

Rose shook her head, “ _ Can you two please settle down. We all know what happened. Just stay whelmed _ .”

 

Jon sighed, “ _ Okay. Well, she told me earlier today she was going to tell Tim; but, I didn’t think she’d slip up and kiss him _ .”

 

**Charice:** “ _ Is she okay? Is she going to be joining Terry and Laurel tonight for patrol? _ ”

 

**Damian:** “ _ No. she won’t be out for a few nights. _ ”

 

Tim looked at the picture on his desk. It was him, Lian, Heize, Mar’i and Laurel. They took the photo in the Manor and remembered how Lian was so happy to see him. He hasn’t seen the kids in a while due to the missions. 

 

**Jon:** “ _ So... did you really kiss her back? _ ”

 

Tim groaned and covered his face.

 

**Damian:** “ **YOU LITTLE-** “

 

Charice and Rose held him back, “ **_Damian Wayne! Calm the hell down!_ ** ”

 

Damian glared at Tim, “ _ Drake if you don’t man up and just tell her you’re not interested then problem solved! It’s not like you actually look at her that way. Besides, you’re not even good looking. _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ She cried, Damian. She felt embarrassed. I can tell too she was scared to even let me know about how she felt. Honestly, it’s scaring me _ .”

 

**Charice:** “ _ Why don’t we all go head out for the night and... Tim just talk to her _ _   
_ _ once you’re ready and make sure she’s whelmed. Okay? Now you two, go check on Lian. Get out of our building _ .”

 

**Damian:** _“It’s my building_.”

 

**Charice:** “ _ But I’m running the enterprise aren’t I? Now go. _ ”

 

-

Lian stayed up with Heize and they talked for hours. The Zeta Beam announced Charice who came in and greeted the girls.

 

**Heize:** “ **Mommy!** ”

 

Charice smiled and kissed her cheek, “ _ Hello Baby _ .”

 

She then went to Lian and gave her a tight hug.

 

**Charice:** “ _ Oh our sweet girl _ .”

 

Lian covered her face, “ _ I know, I did wrong _ .”

 

**Charice:** “ _ Is Tim a good kisser? _ ”

 

They all laughed and Lian shook her head.

 

**Lian:** “ _ I’m in trouble _ .”

 

Charice sighed and sat next to her, “ _ You’re not the only one who accidentally kissed someone. I’ve been there _ .”

 

The girls looked at her and Charice sighed.

 

**Charice:** “ _ Remember when I came home, we were babysitting you at that time, and Rose kept asking me what happened when Talon sent me a message to meet him? _ ”

 

Lian blinked, “ _ You didn’t. _ ”

 

Heize gasped, “ _ Mom did you? _ ”

 

**Charice:** “ _ Yeah. I allowed the most deadliest Assassin to kiss me. _ ”

 

**Lian and Heize:** “ **OH MY GOD** ”

 

**Charice:** “ _ I know. Ever since then Talon never crossed Bruce, Damian, or anyone in the family again. Lian, I understand how you feel. I also felt embarrassed. But, you have to be careful with your actions. Dick yelled at me but I knew he was right. Talon could have used me or killed me. But since it’s Tim, you’re lucky he pulled away before something happened. He’s really confused about all this _ .”

 

Lian sighed, “ _ Is he disappointed in me? _ ”

 

Charice shook her head, “ _ Tim can never be disappointed in you. You’re his favorite. He just never thought about how you would feel this way _ .”

 

Heize smiled, “ _ He’s probably really confused right now. _ ”

 

**Charice:** “ _ You know the Batboys. Never knowing what they want. They take it after Bruce. I’m just so glad Jason made it work with Rose. Omg! All their breakups! _ ”

 

“ **Hey!** ”

 

Jason woke up and came to the kitchen, “ _ I’m not who I was anymore _ .”

 

Charice laughed, “ _ All those damn breakups! How many times did I try to make sure you guys got back together? _ ”

 

Jason smiled, “ _ More than I can count. Hannah your Mom is amazing. She loves so hard and would do anything to make sure people are loved with the right people. Wait, you’re not going to help Lian get with Tim, are you? I know you play Cupid but Tim is old _ .”

 

Charice laughed, “ _ And you’re not older than Rose? You may look younger than your age but seriously Jason you have to deal with the fact that our girls have these feelings and emotions with other people. We only guide them to be responsible. _ ”

  
  


Jason scoffed, “ **TIM.IS.33** .”

 

**Charice:** “ _ I know. But honestly, I can’t tell Lian to not fall for him. I like older men and you know this _ .”

 

**Jason:** “ _ I blame you for the influence on our daughters _ .”

 

**Charice:** _“You invited Kyle to my home recently and you know damn well he’s older than me. You’re trying to hook us up again!_ ”

 

**Jason:** “ _ Don’t change the subject! I’m not okay with this! I’m not! I can’t handle it! _ ”

 

Laurel came to the kitchen and attacked Jason with a back hug, “ _ Dad, it’s part of us growing up. _ ”

 

**Jason:** “ _ No! No! _ ” He turned around and pulled Laurel into a hug while he also pulled Lian, “ _ Never ever grow up. Don’t fall in love. Don’t ever ever think about that shit. _ ”

 

Heize laughed, “ _ Oh my gosh. Uncle Jason, you’re doing it again! _ ”

 

Jason shook his head, “ _ God, You.. you girls are making me age faster. I can’t keep calm _ .”

 

Lian laughed, “ _ And finally Uncle Jason blows up. I was waiting when you’d crack. _ ”

  
Charice shook her head, “ _ Alright. Hannah, Laurel you two should be patrolling right now. Go. Gotham and Metropolis needs you _ .”


	3. Part 2

Lian woke up in the cave. Jon handed her some water and she sat up on the stretcher. Tim looked over at her worriedly. Lian actually didn’t return to patrol for two weeks. She decided tonight to help Terry and Laurel. Batman and Shadow were already away from the burning area they arrived to, and Lian was trapped and knocked out. Tim immediately used a separate Zeta Beam device to get to her location and saved her. He hasn’t stayed Whelmed until now.

 

**Jon:** “ _ You okay? _ ”

 

Lian nodded and they hugged. Damian went to her other side and also joined the hug.

 

Lian smiled, “ _ Thanks, Guys _ .”

 

The boys then pulled away allowing her some space to soak in what happened. Bruce rolled over to her and handed her some medicine and told her that she needs to be more careful. Lian smiled and hugged him. Bruce sighed and told her that he thought they lost her. Laurel and Terry then went to her and told her that she was brave for saving the little boy stuck in the hidden box they didn’t even notice. Lian smiled at them but then saw Tim stare at her, frowning. He turned his back on her and continued to do work with the computer with Max. Lian then frowned and sighed silently.

 

Everyone left the cave except for Tim and Lian. She was still staring at him while he hadn’t taken his attention off the computer after he gave her a look of disbelief.

 

Lian hesitantly spoke, “ _ Are you disappointed in me? _ ”

 

Tim didn’t respond for a second. He typed away a few sentences before turning around in his chair to face her.

 

Lian rubbed her arm, looking down, “ _ I’m sorry _ …”

 

Tim then got up and pulled her into a tight hug. 

 

**Tim:** “ _ You can never disappoint me. I got scared… I thought I lost you _ .”

 

Lian teared up and hugged him tightly. Tim sighed but then pulled away.

 

**Tim:** “ _ You should go home and rest _ .”

 

Lian nodded and then his phone rang. Tim pulled out his phone and the collar ID revealed Cassie’s name. Lian’s heart sank. Her mind was screaming and thinking back to what she did. She realized that she really made a big mistake. She kissed someone’s boyfriend. She teared up even more backed away from Tim as he looked up from his phone and noticed her crying. 

 

Lian laughed, “ _ I’m such an idiot _ .” She laughed again, “ _ Of course you would be dating her again. I… I’m sorry _ .”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Lian I’m _ -“

 

**Lian:** “ _ I’m sorry for what I did. Let’s forget it happened _ .”

 

Lian was now fully crying and ran out just like last time and Zeta Beamed home. She shook her head, laughing and crying. She ran to her bathroom to shower and change. She still wasn’t calm. She stayed in her room for hours before entering her kitchen to see Tim sitting down in her kitchen. He waited for her because they still haven’t talked about the issue.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Lian, we need to talk about what happened two weeks ago. _ ”

 

**Lian:** “ _ It doesn’t matter _ .”

 

**Tim:** “ _ It does matter. We need to talk about this _ .”

 

Lian teared up, “ _ It really doesn’t. I didn’t know you were dating again. I made a mistake kissing you _ .”

 

**Tim:** “ _ I’m not dating anyone. _ ”

 

Lian then looked at him and Tim patted the counter.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Sit down _ .”

 

Lian sat in front of him and Tim reached to dry her tears. 

 

**Tim:** “ _ Talk to me. Just talk to me. Like always. _ ”

 

Lian looked down, avoiding his face, “ _ I already told you how I feel. _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Jon said you were planning to tell me. I just don’t understand why you think of me like this. _ ”

 

Lian looked up at him, “ _ Don’t Understand? Or is it because you refuse to acknowledge that I do feel this way? _ ”

 

Tim bit his lip, hesitating what to say next. Lian shook her head and cried some more.

 

**Lian:** “ _ My feelings are real. They’ve been real for so long. I thought I’d get over it but I’m not over it. I just feel this way okay? I’m sorry for what I did because it wasn’t professional. I caught you off guard. But at the same time, I’m not sorry because… because… _ ” she shook her head, “ _ Look, It doesn’t matter anymore okay? I’m dropping it. _ ”

 

Tim held onto her hands, “ _ Don’t say you’re dropping it. I haven’t spoken to you or seen you in two weeks. This matters. You passed out on mission today because you were trapped. I almost lost you. You… You kissed me and I just found out you have these feelings for me for a long time. The reason why I say I don’t understand is that I really don’t. But… I’m not going to lie and say I’m not rejecting it. But.. you have to understand that I’m in denial of that kiss because I know you. Your whole life I know you. It’s difficult for me to accept. _ ”

 

**Lian:** “ _ But Why? Because I’m still younger than you? I’m still a little kid in your eyes? Is it really that hard to understand that I feel this way? Trust me. I do feel this way. Every time I see you, every time you talk to me and every time we work together when you lead me on missions, it reminds me how an amazing person you are and why I Love You. I work really hard because I love when you notice that. Your opinions are more important to me and even more important than Uncle Jason’s opinions of me _ .”

 

Tim just stared at her. He was processing her confession to him and couldn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. He’d always have something to tell her whenever she was upset, sad, or angry. But this was still hitting him hard. 

 

**Lian:** “ _ Look, I already know how this is going to go. You’re going to tell me it was a mistake kissing me back. You’re going to tell me to get over you. But I’ve tried I really did but I really.. I Love You. _ “

 

She covered her face because she was turning red. Tim immediately went to her side and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and cried on his chest. Tim could hear her heartbeat and he bit his lip trying to come up with a response by not hurting her feelings.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Even though I can’t process this, I’m not saying that you kissing me was a mistake. Okay?  I never would tell you that you ever made a mistake. You wouldn’t do something without reason. I’m sorry too. Because I did kiss you back but I had to pull away. It scares me to know you feel this way because… because we made sure you girls wouldn’t get heartbroken or hurt by people. I’m sorry _ .”

 

Lian looked up at him, “ _ Even if you tell me it wasn’t a mistake you’re still thinking it is and you’re disappointed in me _ .”

 

**Tim:** “ _ No. I’m never disappointed in you. I’m just Really moded about this. I… I can’t… I don’t… I don’t know what to do _ .”

 

They looked at each other in silence. He to dried off her tears allowing her to calm down. She hugged him again and they stayed in that position for a while. Tim then pulled away and looked at her face.

 

Tim chuckled shaking his head, “ _ You threw the cupcake I gave you on the floor, all because I was dating someone _ .”

 

Lian blushed, “ _ It’s your fault you’re so…good looking! _ ”

 

Tim laughed and shook his head, “ _ So I’m Daddy af? _ ”

 

Lian blushed even harder, “ **Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!** ”

 

Lian then continued to hit his chest causing her to fall off her chair and fall in his arms. They looked at each other for a moment and she slowly pulled away and sat down on her chair.

 

**Lian:** “ _ Tim, I don’t know if I’ll ever get over you _ .”

 

Tim then held onto her hands, “ _ I guess… I have to get used to this then _ .”

 

Lian looked at their hands and held his closer to hers. 

 

**Lian:** “ _ I won’t kiss you off guard like that again… but can you let me hold your hand? It’s more innocent this way right? _ ”

 

He then let go of her hands and locked his left hand with her right. 

 

**Tim:** “ _ Thank You for asking me. I’ll always have a hand for you to hold. And Lian, you do matter to me. You’re important to me. That’s what I know. And I was scared tonight on patrol. I meant it when I said I thought I lost you. I saved you because you really are important to me. Your feelings are important even if I can’t understand it. _ ”

 

Lian tightened her hold on his hand, not wanting to let go any time soon. 


	4. Part 3

Everyone arrived at another Wayne Party. Terry arrived with Melanie and Max. The three looked around and found Tim, Rose and Charice greeting the guests as they were the new faces of Wayne Enterprise. Damian, Jon, Mar’i and Lian entered the room as Tim saw them by the entrance. The four caught up with the other three and Tim couldn’t help but notice how Lian looked in her dress. Red, her signature color and it was revealing.

 

“ _Damn! Who’s that in the red dress?_ ”

 

Tim turned around and faced his employees. Tim glared at him. He was one of the biggest flirts he’s ever known in his life.

 

“ _She’s gorgeous_.”

 

Tim was about to respond before Damian caught his attention.

 

 **Damian:** “ _Drake! The other investors are in the room, the four of us have to be there_.”

 

Tim, Rose, Charice and Damian walked to the other room, but Tim looked back and saw him already introducing himself to Mar’i and Lian. Tim sighed and mentally told himself he was going to deal with him later.

 

-

Rose was getting a drink until she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Mark (Not Mark Kent, a different Mark she once dated), smiling at her.

 

Rose gasped and hugged him tightly, “ **Omg!! How are you?!** ”

 

Mark laughed, “ _I’m good. How are you? I’m so glad I finally get to see you.”_

 

Rose smiled and brushed his hair back, “ _Wow, still handsome as ever_.”

 

Mark smiled, “ _Of course_.”

 

They both laughed and pulled away.

 

 **Mark:** “ _How’s Jason?_ ”

 

 **Rose:** “ _Jason’s doing well. He’s actually writing his own books while schooling in California to get his degree_.”

 

 **Mark:** “ _Man that’s awesome! Do I get a copy?_ ”

 

“ **Mommy!!** ”

 

They turned around and saw Laurel running up to them and gave Rose a hug. She then noticed Mark and smiled and hugged him to.

 

 **Laurel:** “ _Uncle Mark!_ ”

 

Mark laughed, “ _Hi sweetheart. Where’s your Dad?_ ”

 

 **Laurel:** “ _He’s at home writing his book.”_

 

Mark smiled, “ _I heard. That’s pretty cool of Jason_.”

 

Laurel smiled and turned to her Mom frowning, “ _Mommy… I think we have a situation_.”

 

Rose raised her eyebrow at her, “ _What situation?_ ”

 

Laurel stood next to her and whispered in her ear. Rose scanned the room and saw Lian with a particular employee she knows too well and glared.

 

 **Rose:** “ _Oh hell no. He needs to get the fuck away from her_.”

 

Laurel then whispered in her ear again and Rose looked to the side of the Room and found Tim glaring at him, keeping his eye on them. Rose blinked in surprise at the way Tim was reacting.

 

Jon came up to them asking, “ _Do you guys notice what’s going on?_ ”

 

Heize also came by, “ _You Guys, I swear Tim is going to blow up any second_.”

 

 **Jon:** “ _I don’t think the guy Lian’s talking to is doing anything wrong. He’s just flirting, making her laugh_.”

 

Rose crossed her arms while looking on at him and Lian, “ _That Guy is a player. Lian should stay away from him_.”

 

 **Jon:** “ _Really?_ ”

 

Damian popped up also, noticing what’s going on, “ _Why is Drake getting angry when he doesn’t even like Lian?_ ”

 

 **Mark:** “ **What?!** ”

 

Heize shook her head, “ _Long story Mark_.”

 

They all stared at Lian and the employee. He saw her take her to the dance floor and slow danced with her. The way he was holding onto her was way too close for Tim’s liking. Lian was having fun and didn’t even notice the protective eyes locked on her during the party. After the dance he whispered in her ear, making her giggle. As the guy was going to lean in to kiss her cheek, Lian felt someone grab her hand. Tim pulled her next to him and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

 

Tim glared, “ **_Don’t touch my girlfriend_ ** _._ ”

 

“ _Girlfriend? What? Oh man Tim… I didn’t know._ ”

 

Lian looked up at him and noticed how mad he looked. She then looked down and frowned.

 

 **Tim:** “ _Unless you want to keep your job_ , **don’t ever come near her again**.”

 

“ _Tim I didn’t know, I swear! I won’t! Promise!_ ”

 

Tim then held onto Lian’s hand tightly and pulled her away from him. Rose shook her head, sighing at the scene he caused. Tim was walking away with Lian in a fast pace that Lian almost tripped on her dress. He took her inside the library and he quickly turned around and looked at her.

 

 **Tim:** “ _Don’t… don't go near him again. Okay? He’s a player and I’ve seen many women get hurt by him. I don’t… I don’t want him to do that to you_.”

 

Lian didn’t respond.

 

Tim held onto her shoulders, “ _Lian promise me you won’t go near him again_.”

 

Lian still didn’t say anything. All she could think about is what he just did.

 

Tim sighed, “ _Trust me when I say he’s not a good person. I’m just trying to protect you_.”

 

Lian sighed and looked down, “ _Yeah… I know… but…why did you tell him I’m your girlfriend when it’s not true? You could have just told him to back off… why did you say that?_ ”

 

Tim froze for a second and realized he did say that.

 

 **Tim:** “ _If I didn’t say that, he won’t leave you alone_.”

 

Lian quietly responded, “ _Right… okay_.”

 

Tim took a good look at her and backed away. Lian really looked beautiful in that dress, he can’t deny that. Lian still hasn’t looked up at him. She felt a little hurt because she knows that he didn’t mean what he said. She thought, ‘ _girlfriend… yeah right.._ ’

 

Tim sighed, “ _Lian I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I just… I got worried_.”

 

 **Lian:** “ _I know…_ ”

 

Tim then lifted her head so she could look at him, “ _He was with you most of the night because he said you’re gorgeous. And… he’s right. You really do look Gorgeous tonight_.”

 

Lian’s cheeks were burning and Tim noticed. He let go and leaned on the desk behind him, hand in his face. He thought, ‘ _What Am I doing?_ ’

 

 **Tim:** “ _Go… go back to the party_.”

 

Lian bit her lip, she didn’t want to go back to the party anymore, being with him in the library alone made her want to stay.

 

 **Lian:** “ _Tim.._ ”

 

Tim looked up at her and she slowly walked near him.

 

 **Lian:** “ _I don’t want to go back to the party anymore_.”

 

 **Tim:** “ _If you don’t go back right now… I’m not going back either_.”

 

 **Lian:** “ _Then can we stay here?_ ”

 

Tim sighed, and he opened the lights in the library. He grabbed one of her favorite stories and he sat down on the couch. Lian sat down next to him as he read the first chapter out loud. She hugged onto his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, silently following along the words as he spoke. They didn’t notice Jon, Damian, Laurel and Rose at the door peeking at the two. They backed away and Damian shook his head.

 

 **Damian:** “ _She could do much better_.”

 

Jon laughed, “ _You’re secretly rooting for them._ ”

 

 **Damian:** “ **TT** . _I’d rather see her with Collin_.”

 

Damian walked away from the scene and they shook their heads.

 

 **Laurel:** “ _Do you think Uncle Tim’s falling for her?_ ”

 

 **Jon:** “ _Well he did get angry earlier_.”

 

Rose sighed, “ _I’m worried_.”

 

Laurel smiled, “ _Mommy we’ve been over this with you and Dad_.”

 

Rose shook her head, “ _Tim has a lot of tolerance though_ ”

 

 **Jon:** “ _Should we leave them alone? As much as I also worry, I trust Tim than any other guy with her._ ”

 

The three of them looked at the two and Rose told Jon and Laurel to go. Rose still stood at the door observing them until Charice showed up.

 

 **Charice:** “ _Did she kiss him again?_ ”

 

They laughed and looked at each other.

 

 **Rose:** “ _Why is this hard for me? We know Tim’s a good person_.”

 

 **Charice:** “ _Rose I get it. You were like that too when you found out Dick liked me back. You, Jason and Lian are close. The second she says, I’m in Love with Tim, it can be hard to accept. But I mean… She has been feeling this way towards_ **_Damian’s older brother_ ** _for a long time. Remember how Tim reacted when he found out you’re in love with_ **_his older brother too?_ **”

 

 **Rose:** “ _Ik…. But our girls are really brave aren’t they? When Matt kissed Hannah I was also shocked because they were kids. Laurel told Michael she loved him when she was 6 and then Lian still has this affection towards Tim. It’s… crazy isn’t it?_ ”

 

Charice smirked, “ _I think the stories you and Jason had in the past are more crazier_.”

 

Rose laughed, “ **Shut up!** ”

 

They looked inside the Library, seeing the two happily reading.

 

Rose sighed, “ _You know what. They’re old enough to handle themselves. We just have to be here for them. If… if they end up together then…_ ”

 

Charice shook her head, “ _Jason would still fight him_.”

 

They laughed again and finally decided to return to the party. Tim kept on reading and noticed Lian fell asleep on him. He closed the book and she ended up hugging him in her sleep, cuddling his chest. Tim sighed and only held her.

 

 **Tim:** “ _What am I doing? Will would never allow me to be this close to you_.”

 

Tim’s phone rang and Jason’s name appeared.

 

 **Tim:** “ _Hello?_ ”

 

 **Jason:** “ _Look at the window_.”

 

 **Tim:** “ _What?_ ”

 

He looked at the Window and Saw Jason in his old Red Hood uniform with a huge gun, pointing at him, and Tim almost screamed.

 

 **Tim:** “ **WTH** _what are you doing here?_!”

 

 **Jason:** “ _Let go of Lian right now before I bust your party_.”

 

 **Tim:** “ _I’m not doing anything!_ ”

 

 **Jason:** “ _Let her go baby bird._ **NOW**.”

 

Tim scoffed at him and couldn’t believe how ridiculous he was being. Jason came through the window and walked up to them, taking off his hood and placing the gun on the table.

Jason frowned and leaned to get a close look on Lian’s sleeping face and brushed her hair back.

 

 **Tim:** “ _Jason I wouldn’t do anything. You know me_.”

 

 **Jason:** “ _Are you sure? You two have a close relationship. Is the old man here?_ ”

 

 **Tim:** “ _Bruce is at home, why?_ ”

 

Jason took off his uniform revealing the tux underneath.

 

Tim smiled, “ _Jason you were invited. You didn’t have to make sure he wasn’t here. I’d let you come anyway_.”

 

 **Jason:** “ _I know. I finished half of my book. I wanted a break_.”

 

Jason kissed Lian’s forehead and stood back up.

 

 **Tim:** “ _Jay… this is weird isn’t it?_ ”

 

Jason sighed, “ _To me it’s weird. But Lian is older now. She can make her own decisions. Just make sure the next time you kiss her, you mean it._ ”

 

Tim turned red, “ _I wouldn’t do that again!_ ”

 

 **Jason:** “ _By the way you’re holding onto her, I doubt that. I promise not to be so hard on you if you ever do kiss her again though_.”

 

 **Tim:** “ _Jason_.”

 

 **Jason:** “ _Look. Just…just don’t hurt her okay?_ ”

 

Jason walked out of the room and found his family. Laurel gasped and hugged him. Happy that he came. Rose smiled and kissed him and Jason took her out on the dance floor for a slow dance.

 

 **Jason:** “ _Babe. I think… I’m okay with the situation now_.”

 

 **Rose:** “ _You’re lying_.”

 

Jason chuckled, “ _Not completely but I’m whelmed. I can’t tell Lian what to do. If she still loves Tim then… I can’t ground her or tell her to never see him again. She has to work with him on Patrol every night_.”

 

Rose hugged him close while they swayed to the music. They both continued to dance and returned to Laurel as the three of them ate, talked and laughed. Jason talked to Matt and they both told Laurel some stories about Rose, making her scoff at the boys. Laurel laughed at the embarrassing moments they shared about her Mom and Rose could only glare at them, laugh and tell her own share of embarrassing stories while dating the two.


	5. Part 4

Jon came home after he did his rounds on Metropolis. He showered and checked his phone and got a text from Mar’i, telling him that she needed to see him. Jon called her to see what’s up.

 

**Jon:** “ _ Mar’i, everything okay? _ ”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ Jon! _ ”

 

**Jon:** “ _ Why are you whispering? _ ”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ I’m hiding behind a wall and the people on the other side are Uncle Tim and Bart. I’m at the regular coffee shop and I didn’t know they’d be here _ .”

 

**Jon:** “ _ Okay? And? Is that weird? Why didn’t you say hi? _ ”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ They’re talking about Lian. Bart just asked him if she likes him _ .”

 

**Jon:** “ **REALLY?** _ What.. what did Tim say? _ ”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ I don’t know yet Tim didn’t- _

 

“ _ Hello Mar’i. _ ”

 

Busted, she turned around and found Bart standing there behind her with a smirk on his face.

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ Jon I gtg _ .”

 

Bart laughed, “ _ Don’t worry, Tim doesn’t know you’re here. I noticed you listening in our conversation. _ ”

 

Mar’i laughed nervously, “ _ Where did he go? _ ”

 

**Bart:** “ _ He’s in the Bathroom. Wanna join us? I’ll buy your coffee fix _ .”

 

Mar’i hesitated, “ _ Um. _ .”

 

**Bart:** “ _ You can help me interrogate Tim. I wanna know what he really thinks of Lian after what happened _ .  _ Tim hasn’t gotten over it. He’s still modded. Come on, let’s order your coffee so we can torture your Uncle _ .”

 

Mar’i laughed and they went to order her a coffee and cake. They went back to his table and Tim came back from the bathroom and joined them. 

 

Tim smiled, “ _ Hey _ .”

 

Mar’i hugged him, “ _ Hi _ .”

 

**Bart:** “ _ Alright, now that Mar’i’s here, we can go back to my question. Do you like Lian? _ ”

 

Tim frowned, “ _ Lian is an important person to me _ .”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ But we know that. How did you feel when she kissed you? _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Mar’i _ .”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ Lian’s my best friend and I have a right to know _ .”

 

**Tim:** “ _ I didn’t know what to think. It just happened. I don’t know how I’m feeling _ .”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ You pulled her away at the party and looked really angry _ .”

 

**Bart:** “ _ I saw that too. You even told your employer that Lian’s your girlfriend and he needed to back off _ .”

 

**Mar’i:** “ **_You did! You said that!_ ** ”

 

Tim sighed in frustration and brushed his hair back. 

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ Lian also told me and Jon that  _ **_you told her she looked gorgeous_ ** _ that night and that’s why your employer went after her. _ ”

 

Bart smirked at Tim looking conflicted. 

 

**Tim:** “ _I don’t… I…_ **_Look!_** _I did that because I know the kind of guy he is. Even ask Rose and Charice. I didn’t want her to get hurt from him_.”

 

**Bart:** “ _ You know what I think? _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ **_What?_ ** ”

 

**Bart:** “ _ You told Lian she looked gorgeous that night  _ **_right?_ ** _ That’s a sign meaning that  _ **_you think she’s attractive_ ** _. When she kissed you,  _ **_you did kiss back_ ** _ before pulling away. She promised not to do that again and you  _ **_allow her to hold your hand_ ** _. You  _ **_did pull her away_ ** _ and  _ **_left quickly with her_ ** _ from the party after telling the guy she’s  _ **_your girlfriend_ ** _. After all of that, you’re just saying you’re confused when you’re  _ **_scared to admi_ ** _ t even a little that you’re starting to catch your own feelings for her _ .”

 

Mar’i smiled widely at Tim and he scoffed, shaking his head, denying it all. 

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ You  _ **_did_ ** _ call her  _ **_your girlfriend_ ** _. She did tell me also that you let her  _ **_hold your hand._ ** _ You were mad at the party and  _ **_you did kiss her back_ ** _.  _ **_You guys made out_ ** _ and you can’t deal with it because  _ **_you’re scared_ ** _. _ ”

 

Tim frowned, he didn’t say anything. 

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ It’s not a bad thing. _ ”

 

**Bart:** “ _ Tim it’s okay to like her. _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ No it’s not _ .”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ Why? _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Because it’s Lian. I’m not.. I don’t… _ ”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ It is the age difference? _ ”

 

**Tim:** “You, Lian and Jon are the same age.”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ Damian’s older than me and I fell for him hard a long time ago but he loves Heize and she’s younger than us. Uncle Jason and Rose are 6 years apart. Dad’s older than Charice. And it’s not like Lian confessed to you at… idk 16. _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ But…  _ **_why?_ ** _ Why do you think of Damian in that way?  _ **_Why_ ** _ does Lian even think of me like that? _ ”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ Because we fell for guys who are brave, smart, protect us and we learn a lot from you two. You guys helped us a lot with our training. You also favor Lian. You’re always proud of her in whatever she does. She did learn from the best after her parents died. _ ”

 

Tim looked at her and swore he was going to go crazy. But everything they told him was right. He was scared. He was scared because of what happened, what he recently did at the party and the way she looks at him he couldn’t believe the way she does. Or when she looks away, feeling shy, trying to be careful not to repeat kissing him again when she would do it again in a heartbeat.

 

Tim sighed, “ _ You guys are right… I’m.. terrified. I’m terrified of feeling something else for her aside from being just her mentor. _ ”

 

Bart smiled, “ _ The truth comes out. Was it that hard to admit? _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Yes, because I can’t cross that line with her. _ ”

 

Mar’i crossed her arms and pouted.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Don’t look at me like that. _ ”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ I’ll just say this. Lian is an amazing person. You know her. You also know how she feels for you and the actions you recently did and allow just confirms your own feelings. She’s wonderful, beautiful, smart, loving and caring. You’ve been single for a long time. I’m just saying you might regret not taking the chance to get to be with her one day _ .  _ And you also allowed her to sleep on you in the library  _ **_sooooo…._ ** ”

 

Mar’i flipped her hair and sipped her coffee making Tim and Bart smile at her personality. 

 

**Bart:** “ _ Mar’i, you’re an amazing best friend _ .”

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ Of course I am. Uncle Tim, I think it would be nice to see you happy again with someone and Lian really is an amazing person. Why not _ ?”

 

She took a bite of her cake and got a text from Jon laughing. 

 

**Mar’i:** “ _ Jon wants to know if you have feelings for her. What do I tell him? _ ”


	6. Part 5

Heize visited the office and gave her Mom a surprise back hug.

 

**Heize:** “ _ Hi Mommy _ .”

 

Charice smiled and turned around to pull her into a war embrace, “ _ My Baby. Hello. Aren’t you supposed to be in class today? _ ”

 

**Heize:** “ _ I’m skipping today because I wanted to talk to Tim. Mar’i told me they talked recently with Bart. _ ”

 

Charice raised her eyebrow, “ _ What did they talk about? _ ”

 

**Heize:** “ _ Lian. _ ”

 

**Charice:** “ _ Wait _ .  **TIM!** ”

 

They both walked into his office and found him staring at his desk at the old picture frame again, still debating what to do.

 

Heize ran to his side and hugged onto his arm and looked at the old picture and smiled, “ _ Sooo…. you do like her right?! _ ”

 

Tim placed the picture back on his desk and he looked at her and Charice also waiting for an answer.

 

**Tim:** “ _ I… I know she’s important to me. She really is _ .”

 

**Heize:** “ _ Aaaand? Mar’i told me you confirmed your feelings. Are you considering to date Lian? _ ”

 

Hannah looked so excited and Tim couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head. 

 

Charice also laughed, “ _ If I’m right, I’m thinking you’re not only here to find out the truth, but you’re trying to set them up aren’t you? _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Oh my God, your daughter takes after you _ .”

 

Heize smiled, “ _ You’re avoiding my question. Do you like her? _ ”

 

Tim gave a shy smile, “ _ I do, I… I do have feelings for her _ .”

 

Heize screamed and jumped up and down, hugging him, making him and her Mom laugh again.

 

**Heize:** “ **OMG!! OMG OMG!!** ”

 

Heize then teared up and wiped her eyes.

 

Tim shook his head, “ _ Why are you crying? _ ”

 

**Heize:** “ _ Tim, you… have no idea like. Lian really loves you. She doesn’t want to disappoint you, she’s told us countless times why she loves you and omg! Remember when you weren’t okay when the death anniversary of your parents came? Lian was there for you and she planned the whole day with you. She didn’t want you to be sad _ .”

 

**Tim:** “ _ You’re right…. she did spend the day with me.. she made sure I was okay. We talked about our parents that day, walked around the park and we just hang _ .”

 

Charice smiled, “ _ Admitting your feelings is one thing. Are you… planning to tell her? _ ”

 

**Heize:** “ _ You are going to tell her aren’t you? _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ I’m scared _ .”

 

**Heize:** “ _ Why? You know she loves you _ .”

 

**Tim:** “ _ I’m scared cause what if it’s weird? _ ”

 

**Charice:** “ _ I don’t think it’s weird _ .”

 

Tim scoffed, “ _ Yeah cause you guys have the same preferences in men _ .”

 

Charice hit his arm, “ _ Look Tumblr. If you have feelings for her, you shouldn’t be ashamed to let her know _ .”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Hannah promise me you won’t say anything. At least not until I… figure this out? _ ”

 

Heize smiled, “ _ I won’t tell her. But you have to tell her. I think you already got this figured out but you’re just scared to tell her because you know she’ll melt in your arms and you’ll feel guilty. _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ You and Mar’i can read me like a book. _ ”

 

Heize nodded, “ _ We grew up with you guys, it’s not that hard to notice the little things _ .” 

 

-

Later that night, Tim was at home in his kitchen. His favorite show was going to air it’s new season, and smiled because Lian would sit next to him and watch shows. The last time they watched a show together was two months ago. He looked at his phone, staring at her collar ID. 

 

Lian was in her room, browsing through her laptop and got a notification that Tim’s favorite show was returning that night. She smiled and reached for her phone to ask him if she could watch it with him. But as she scrolled down, she immediately stopped.

 

Lian sighed, “ _ What if he feels uncomfortable with me now after everything that’s happened? _ ”

 

She laid back on her bed and thought about the kiss, the party, the library, the way they talked to each other, and how he told her she looked gorgeous in her dress.

 

**Lian:** “Maybe I shouldn’t have told him… it’s been a bit awkward lately…”

 

But then her phone rang and she smiled. He called her. Tim asked her if she wanted to come over to watch the show and Lian immediately agreed. She got up, changed and Zeta Beamed to his house. She entered the kitchen and saw Tim in the living room, placing the food on the coffee table. She then noticed he was wearing a black tank and couldn’t help but notice his arms again.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Hey Lian! I’m just setting the food and tv. Come over. _ ”

 

He hadn’t looked back at her yet as he logged into his account and searched for the show. Lian took a good look at his back before she plopped herself at the couch. She reached for her favorite soda and he sat next to her reaching for his. The show started and they sat quietly, enjoying each other’s company. 

 

The show was fine up until it went on to the sex scene. It’s not like they haven’t seen some of the scenes in the show before but as the two were watching it, it felt awkward this time. One of the characters kissed the other character just like how Lian kissed Tim; except, the characters didn’t pull away and continued to make out and moved onto the bed to have sex. 

 

_ The dialogue between the two made Lian blush hard. _

 

_ “I Love You.” _

 

_ “We shouldn’t… your father wouldn’t approve.” _

 

_ “My Father respects you, and I… I Love You for so long. Is it bad to feel this way?” _

 

_ “Prince…” _

 

_ “We made Love and I can't ever imagine making love to someone else.” _

 

_ “I…” _

 

_ The two characters kissed again and the other responded, “I… I Love You too…” _

 

Both the characters made out again and continued to carry on with the sex scene. Lian was trying to hide her face with her hair and Tim immediately exited the show.

 

They sat there feeling uncomfortable. 

 

**Tim:** “ _ How bout some dessert? _ ”

 

Lian nodded and Tim got up to his kitchen and took out two pieces of ice cream cake. Lian followed and they sat across each other eating, trying to focus on someone else instead of the scene they just saw. Lian was trying to calm down and Tim couldn’t help but glance back at her. Tim then started to think what would have happened if he continued to let her kiss him and if they-

 

Tim then coughed, shaking his head.

 

**Lian:** “ _ Thanks for inviting me… um. I think I’m going to finish the rest of it at home _ .”

 

Tim nodded, “ _ Of.. of course. We uh.. we can still watch next week's episode too _ .”

 

Lian smiled, “ _ I’m down _ .”

 

Tim then smiled and the stared at each other in silence. Lian just finished her cake and got up to put it in the sink.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Here, let me get that. _ ”

 

He got up too and held onto the plate, but then suddenly a loud thunder was heard and his lights flicked off, making Lian scream and hug onto him. The plate fell safe on the table and Tim held onto Lian securely. Within seconds, the lights came back on and she was still hugging him tightly. 

 

**Tim:** “ _ It’s okay… it’s okay _ .”

 

Lian shook her head, she hated thunder. The bad weather was the reason why she lost her parents. Flashbacks came to her mind as she remembered them driving and her being in the back seat. She suddenly started shaking and Tim rubbed her back.

 

**Tim:** “ _ It’s okay Princess I’m here. I’m here. You’re safe _ .”

 

Lian continued to shake and slowly calmed down. She  looked up at him. She breathed slowly and Tim was looking directly in her eyes. He was so lost in them that he didn’t realize she was blushing again. Tim bit his lip and mentally said, ‘I’m sorry Will’

 

**Tim:** “ _ Lian I need to ask you something _ .”

 

**Lian:** “ _ Um… what.. what is it? _ ”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Can I… can I kiss you? _ ”

 

Lian’s mind went blank. She blinked a few times, still not knowing what to do. Her body wanted to pull him close but her mind questioned to why… why was he asking that

 

**Tim:** “ _ I’ve been thinking a lot about what happened lately and… I can’t deny and say I don’t look at you a certain way… I… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you after everything that’s happened. _ ”

 

Lian then started crying. Her heart was bursting and she swore she almost collapsed on the floor.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Don’t cry… I just… I want to tell you I do have feelings for you. I… also want your permission if it’s okay to… kiss you and hold your hand. Is that okay? _ ”

 

Lian couldn’t speak, she nodded and he smiled at her. She hugged him again and Tim kissed her forehead. They stood there for a while until Lian pulled away. They looked at each other again and Tim slowly leaned down and kissed her. Lian’s heart rate increased and Tim slowly deepened the kiss. When she moaned, Tim didn’t pull away. They were standing there making out that they didn’t notice the Zeta Beam announced visitors. The people stood there watching them. When they pulled away, they heard screams. 

 

Mar’i, Heize and Laurel stood there with smiles on their faces and Tim and Lian blush like crazy.

 

Tim coughed, “ _What…_ _What are you guys doing here?_ ”

 

The girls ran over to them and attacked them with hugs and were asking questions as to what happened. Tim shook his head and Lian smiled shyly and hid behind Tim, making the girls go “ **AWWWW** .”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Okay you guys, that’s enough _ .”

 

Laurel smiled, “ _ You’re finally not single anymore! Omg _ !”

 

Lian just hugged Tim’s back and couldn’t help but smile. 

 

Mar’i smiled at them, “ _ We actually came by and wanted to hang. We know your show started but I think there’s half of the episode left right? We bought more food too _ .”

 

**Tim:** “ _ Um, we can watch another show. I think I’ll catch up on mine tomorrow _ .”

 

The girls couldn’t stop smiling at him and Tim sighed.

 

**Tim:** “ _ Stop that _ .”

 

The girls and Tim ended up watching a different show, talked and ate. Lian was sitting next to Tim and the whole time didn’t let go of his hand. The girls teased them about how they looked. Lian couldn’t stop smiling and Tim couldn’t help but chuckle. He would give her little kisses on her cheek while they were watching the show. 

 

That night, Laurel, Mar’i and Heize fell asleep. Lian and Tim carried them to his guest rooms. When they were finally alone, Lian asked him if she could kiss him again and Tim immediately kissed her, pinning her against the wall. He was slowly building up the kiss just like earlier until she moved her lips to give him kisses in his neck. Tim moaned and carried her to his room. They sat on his bed, making out for a while until they pulled away. Lian snuggled in his arms and he hugged her closely. They lay down and he fell asleep while holding onto her. Lian smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She snuggled him again and closed her eyes and slept in his arms. 


	7. Part 6

Heize spent half the day talking to Mar’i before saying goodbye to her as she spent the other half the day talking to Dick. They were back in his place and she came down the stairs after looking into his room. Her mom’s clothes and things were definitely cleared out. She wanted to see if she left anything but she didn’t. The only things her Mom left were the dress he got her and the wedding ring she found on the drawer. She carried the ring down to the kitchen and sat next to Dick. She looked at the ring and admired how beautiful it looked.

 

Heize looked up at him, “ _Dad when did you fell for Mom?_ ”

 

Dick was silent for a moment until he answered, “ _She turned 18. I fell for her. Hard. I wanted to tell her then, but Rose did her best to prevent me from letting her know. She didn’t believe I was serious. But as the years passed by, I was more serious with how I felt._ ”

 

 **Heize:** “ _But you still were with Aunt Barbara or Aunt Kor’i. How could you still love Mom for that Long if you were with other people?_ ”

 

 **Dick:** “ _I did love them too. I have my own special Bond with Barb and Kor’i. Just like how I did with your Mom_.”

 

Heize looked at the ring and tired it on. It really was beautiful. Dick looked at the ring for a moment before he revealed when he finally decided to tell Charice he loved her.

 

 **Dick:** “ _I snapped and decided to tell your Mom I loved her after… Talon sent her a message to meet him. She didn’t tell anyone. I followed her to make sure she was okay… but when he kissed her I was going to lose it_.”

 

Heize waited for him to continue as he placed her hand on her head, and elbow rested on the island.

 

 **Dick:** “ _Talon made a move on your Mom and when I saw her kissed him back before she left. I knew I had to let her know how I was feeling for a long time. This was as we were going on mission for three months. I confessed to her. I didn’t want Talon or anyone to take her from me…_ ”

 

 **Heize** : “ _Why did Talon specifically made you decide it was the right time?_ ”

 

Dick sighed, “ _He’s my grandfather reborn._ ”

 

 **Heize:** “ **WHAT!?** ”

 

Dick sighed again, “ _Lazarus Pit. He was messing with her head. Well…maybe wasn’t... He told her that I wouldn’t ever love her. He told her that I couldn’t… give her what she needed like he could. Your Mom had to deal with people making comments like that about me towards her. There were rumors within the league about your Mom. People gossiped about how it wasn’t ethical for her to like me. Her and Rose went through a lot of that when they were working within the league. People implied that your got her position as a leader on her team because she slept with me. But she was younger than me at that time and I had to tell Bruce that never happened_.”

Dick shook his head remembering the past and how much it tested Charice, and how much they fought over Jason so many times.

 

Dick shook his head, “ _When.... Talon was talking to her, she froze. He got close to her and she let her guard down for a moment. I got so angry. We fought again… but…. Fuck. Your dad fucked up Hannah. I’m sorry… I’m sorry I keep hurting your Mom… and you… I don’t deserve to have you both in my life…_ ”

 

Heize held onto his hand, making him look at her.

 

 **Heize:** “ _Daddy, just tell me… why did you go see Aunt Barbara? Why didn’t you contact mom for three days? Did you kiss her?_ ”

 

 **Dick:** “ _She told me to check up on her, but then when I saw Barb she... she kissed me and I didn’t stop it. The old feelings surfaced. I made a big mistake. I have no excuse. I made a mistake_.”

 

Heize let out a long sigh, “ _But_ **did** _you make a mistake though? You and Aunt Barbara are close. Like Mom and Uncle Jason but… they’re not close in a romantic way.”_ She shook her head as they both looked at each other, _“I think even though Mom respects your guy’s relationship and previous relationship, I can tell she was testing you. To see if you would go or not. I also think that... no matter how much you love Mom or say you do, she’s just not like Batgirl or Starfire is she? You do love Mom. I can tell you love Mom. But I think that… she isn’t really one of the one’s you love the most right_?”

 

 **Dick:** “ _I do though. Trust me when I say that Han. I really do_. ”

 

Heize bit her lip, “ _But Daddy… you weren’t there for her… that’s why she tried to kill herself she needed you. If you love her, where were you? Why didn’t I ever see you? How can you say you love someone when the actions don’t prove it?_ ”

 

Dick sighed and hurried his head in his hands, silently crying, “ _I made so many mistakes with her_.”

 

She waited for her Dad to calm down. She learned on his shoulder and hugged onto his arm.

 

 **Heize:** “ _Daddy, I believe you when you say you love Mom. I know you made a lot of mistakes. I don’t… I don’t want to wonder anymore about what and why things happened then and now. I’m not going to keep asking you anymore questions. I’m going to just let it be. But Daddy, Mom’s serious. She told you right? When she finally leaves again, you have to let her go. So she can be happy with someone who can make her happy. I’m sorry to say that but Daddy it’s true_.”

* * *

 

Rose and Jason laid in bed as she left pecks on his face. Jason smiled and kissed her lips and she cuddled him, hiding her face in his neck.

 

Jason hugged her close and sighed, “ _How many weeks has it been?_ ”

 

Rose smirked, “ _Well. Ever since Brian found me in a fridge the past 4 weeks to reveal that I’m not dead, I just can’t seem to stop loving you the same this whole time_.”

 

Jason: “ _Babe I’m so glad we’re both alive._ ”

 

Rose looked up at him and kissed him again, “ _Me too_.”

 

 **Jason:** “ _We have to tell her to talk to Damian_.”

 

Rose pouted , “ _I know._ ”

 

They both sat up and held hands.

 

 **Jason:** “ _Laurel wants to come to school here. And now that you’re going to be handling the location of Charice’s business here in California, I’m going to be working on my book here, I’m schooling here too and Laurel wants to come to school with me._ ”

 

Rose sighed, “ _Damian doesn’t want to see her go, or let her go. Jason we thought we were going to die early on in her life. When Laurel time traveled back in our past, and told us everything that’s what we learned about. All of what the girls knew and told us before. We thought Charice was going to die too. The only people who’re dead are Conner, Will and Jade_.”

 

 **Jason:** “ _Man I remember how angry Damian was, when I had to tell him… we weren’t even thinking about having Laurel_.”

 

Rose smiled, shaking her head, “ _When Laurel met the younger version of him, telling him that he took after her, he instantly fell in love with her. Jason, the first two years with Laurel, Damian was just always so protective. Goodness, Damian is still protective. Laurel kept time traveling back to the past because of us. He told me how she would sneak out and visit your gargoyle just to celebrate your Birthday_.”

 

Jason nodded, “ _I know_ ,” then he frowned, “ _And then we’re here, alive and we find out she has feelings for Michael._ ”

 

Rose sighed, “ _And Lian still has feelings for Tim. Damian still loves Hannah I just..._ “

 

Both of them got out of bed, took a shower and headed downstairs and saw Charice, who just brought home some take out.

 

 **Charice:** “ _Oh Finally, you guys are done. I swear it’s been like what? 4 weeks and 28 days straight I come home and hear you two_.”

 

Jason sighed, “ _Well you’re not calling Kyle. I guess I should invite him over again to surprise you_.”

 

Charice started to hit him and he dodged before pulling her into a bear hug, “ _Little sister. Why aren’t you dating him yet?_ ”

 

Rose shook her head, “ _Babe. She broke up her engagement_.”

 

 **Jason:** “ _She was engaged for three days. That doesn’t mean anything._ ”

 

 **Charice:** “ _Can we not talk about Dick, the engagement, or Kyle, or dating in general. I’m. I’m not even thinking about this right now_.”

 

 **Rose:** “ _I keep telling your brother that but he just doesn’t get it._ ”

 

 **Jason:** “ _I just want you to be with someone who will actually love you the way you should be loved. Is that wrong?_ ”

 

 **Charice:** “ _Whatever. Now go eat_ .”

She sat down and chewed the calamari and fried rice. They all sat down and ate.

* * *

Jon and Mark Kent finished patrol and went back to his apartment. Mar’i and Lian Zeta Beamed once they got there.

 

Lian smiled and hugged her best friend.

 

Jon gasped, “ _Oh my.._ **ARE YOU TWO-**

 

Lian nodded, “ _Yeah_.”

 

 **Mark:** “ _Uh? What are we talking about here?_ ”

 

 **Mar’i:** “ _Her and Tim are dating_.”

 

Mark raised his eyebrow, “ _So… like… as in_ **NOW** _dating?_ ”

 

Mar’i shook his head and ruffled his hair, “ _Uh yes now_.”

 

Lian raised her eyebrow at him, “ _What?_ ”

 

Mark Kent shook his head and chuckled, _“It took you 25 years to finally have him be with you_.”

 

Lian started to chase after him and he laughed until she squeezed him in a bear hug.

 

 **Lian:** “ _I’m going to tell Heize what you said to me!_ ”

 

Mark just laughed, “ _It took you_ **THIS** _long. I don’t have to keep hearing you whine about him_.”

 

Lian scoffed and pushed him on the couch, “Whatever.”

 

Jon smiled, “ _So how does it feel to be with the man of your dreams?_ ”

 

Lian just smiled and Mar’i and Jon laughed, knowing she’s really happy.


	8. Part 7

Trembling, Charice sat on the floor against her bed. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed loudly. Flashbacks appeared in her head throughout the history she ever had with Dick. 

*Flashbacks*

Dick kissed her desperately and he held her body close. Charice didn’t know what to do. Her heart was racing and her eyes wide open. Dick deepened the kiss and immediately she kissed back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and felt his hands grab her butt as he moaned. But once he did she pushed him away and gasped at what just happened. Nightwing kissed her. He freaking kissed her.   
  
**Charice:** “ _W-w-why did you do that?_ ”   
  
Her cheeks were burning and he looked at her with sad eyes and pulled her into a hug. She tried to push him but he held her tightly.   
  
**Dick:** “ _I Love You... don’t push me away more, please... I Love You._.”   
  
Charice immediately cried. There was no way he would feel something for her. Her thoughts then were filled with the rumors that people said about her persuading him to be a leader. Everyone telling her she was too young to be liking him or guys older than her. She was only two years younger than Rose and when she and Jason made it known they were dating, no one judged her. It didn’t make sense why it was a problem Charice’s feelings for Dick was known and how they assumed she did ‘something’ to get where she was as if she did sleep with him. But no, she didn’t and she knew how hard she worked to get where she was in her life. Dick then pulled away and started to kiss her tears away while repeating, ‘I Love You, I Need You.’ She cupped his face and looked into his eyes and no matter how her thoughts and what other people told her otherwise, she knew he was serious. He Loves her.   
  
**Dick:** “ _Kiss Me_.”   
  
And just like that, they both made out the whole night.   
  
*flash*   
  
Dick turned to his side and saw Charice holding his phone. She was staring at at old picture of them when they were alone together for three months and couldn’t believe he saved it. Dick scooted over to her as he buried his head in her neck and hugged her tightly.   
  
**Charice:** “ _You kept our photos_.”   
  
**Dick:** “ _Of course I did_.”   
  
Charice couldn’t help but tear up again. Dick looked up and her and he got on top of her and kissed her eyes. He smiled and looked down on her as she looked up at him.   
  
**Charice:** “ _Dick_.. _I’m scared.._ ”   
  
Dick still smiling, “ _Why is that?_ ”   
  
**Charice:** “ _You know why Dick_.”   
  
**Dick:** “ _I Love You._ ”   
  
**Charice:** “ _Stop. I’m serious_.”   
  
She sniffled and shook her head. Dick couldn’t help it so he pecked her face until she calmed down.   
  
**Charice:** “ _I hate that you’re my kryptonite_.”   
  
Dick kept smiling and kissed her until she finally gave in and kissed his lips. 

After a long mak out session, he hugged her.  
  
**Dick:** “ _Charice... you don’t have to be scared anymore... I mean it._ ”  
  
**Charice:** “ _I hope not... Dick all I ever wanted was to be like this.”They pulled away and she looked at him seriously, “All I ever wanted was a chance and_ hopefully _to just be the one you choose. I’m not Barbara or Kori but one day I just... I just wanted this. Rose says I’m crazy and I am but even after everyone telling me they love me, Brian, Garth, Kyle,_ and _even Joey I just.. I Love You even after all the bullshit that happened...I know I’ll always be like this with you.._.”  
  
Dick frowned, “ _There’s a But_.”  
  
Charice nodded, “ _Dick I don’t think it’s healthy for me to live the fantasy I always wanted and I don’t know how far or how long this is going to last_.”  
  
Dick held onto her hands, “ _Charice. I Love You. I waited for this too. I wanted this for a long time too. I wasn’t the best at showing at it and I was scared. If I could have just told you and talked with you how I felt sooner maybe this all wouldn’t happen. I was always scared when it came to you. I don’t know why. I was scared about Hannah too. I didn’t know how to handle_ the responsibility _. I wasn’t in my head. I wasn’t the person you needed me to be for you. I’m always going to say sorry for the shit I caused. I am sorry. I’m sorry._ ”  
  
Charice brushed his hair back, “ _If I decided to leave for the last time... you have to promise me to let me go... I mean it_.”  
  
Dick bit his lip and pulled her into another hug, “ **I Love You**.”

*flash*

Dick finally came home and saw Charice in the kitchen and placed the ring on the counter. He saw her dressed up and the suitcases she held onto. She turned around and smiled at him. 

**Charice:** " _I'm going home. Goodbye Dick._ "

Dick immediately hugged her, " _Babe I'm sorry. Let me explain please don't leave_."

Charice pushed him away and saw the worried look on his face, " _I don't want to hear it. I told you. you have to let me go... goodbye Dick._ "

*end flashbacks*

Charice kept on crying and didn't even realize the person who came to her room. Kyle helped her up and they both sat down on the bed and pulled her close. 

**Kyle:** " _I just... wanted to see if you wanted to eat out_."

Charice shook her head and wiped her tears, " _Sorry. I didn't answer your call I'm just... really disappointed in myself lately._ "

Kyle sighed and dried her tears, " _Charice you did the right thing leaving Dick he-_

**Charice:** " _I'm so stupid! Stupid to even think that I could have a happy ending with him! Those 5 years alone raising Hannah was hard. But why? Because of Dick? He didn't even visit her or take care of he_ r," She sobbed hard, ranting on, "When I allowed that Luthor Bot to shoot me, I went missing for 16 years. I was stuck in another earth trying to get back here! I practically gave my child to Conner. He took care of her. Dick didn't. Jason took care of her before he got shot by that Luthor Bot also and got stuck with me. I thought about him finally coming home to be with our daughter. I wished so bad that one day we would..."

She just shook her head and Kyle hugged her tightly.

**Kyle:** "You _Love him. You do. But you know that you deserve better and know he won't give you what you need. No one understood why he was so afraid of taking care of Heize. Conner took care of Hannah for so long because he knows what it's like to be looked at as a clone._ Heize _isn't his clone or your clone, she's your daughter and you love her so much. He should have been there. You've been through a lot and he wasn't there. When_ Mar'i _time traveled back and made sure Heize would be born, you had to keep reassuring yourself that it was going to be okay._ Yeah _we were all there for you; but, you needed him there and he wasn't. I'm happy you left him even though it wasn't easy.... and I'm not just saying that because I want to be with you._ "

Charice just continued to cry and hug onto Kyle tightly. They both lay onher bed, his arms wrapped around her and her tears on his chest. Soon, she fell asleep. Kyle kissed her forehead and closed his eyes dreaming more of her. 


	9. Part 8

Charice was in line ordering drinks and food. Heize sat on the table and smiled. She took a pic of her Mom and sent it to Jason and Rose.

She texted: _after all these years she’s still treating me out to get cake_.

Charice then went to the table and smiled once she got a text.

Heize smiled, “ _Uncle Kyle’s been spending a lot of time with you._ ”

Charice smiled, “ _I know_.”

 **Heize:** “ _So you think you guys might end up getting married one day?_ ”

Charice shook her head at her, “ _I don’t even know if I want to even have a relationship. Your Uncle Kyle has always been the nicest to me._ ”

  
**Heize:** “ _Uncle Jason would always talk about how he set you guys up on a blind date. I know he’s been shipping you guys for a long time_.”

 **Charice:** “ _Oh you have no idea. It was shocking to me at first. I didn’t feel comfortable being on a blind date with Donna’s ex._ ”

 **Heize:** “ _What did she think about you guys dating?_ ”

 **Charice:** “ _Well… Kyle and I weren’t dating but we saw each other? Kind of like our situation now. And Jason actually asked Donna’s permission if he could set him up with me. But to both of our surprise, we didn’t know Jason was setting us up. Donna told me that I had nothing to worry about. I told her if she didn’t want me to see him she can tell me. She knew why I talked to her. When Barbara kissed Sam in front of me I… I didn’t want to take someone else from another. You know?_ ”

 **Heize:** “ _Do you still hold feelings for Sam? Or… anyone else from the past? Is that why you and Uncle Kyle aren’t officially saying you’re dating?_ ”

Charice sighed and held onto her hands, “ _My focus right now shouldn’t be any man in my life. It’s you I’m the most worried about_.”

 **Heize:** “ _Mom. You’ve been single for a long time for the majority of your life. And you always put everyone else before yourself. When you and Uncle Jason got back here from that earth, immediately you made sure Uncle Jason has a house to live in. When Rose was found in the fridge, you made sure she was settled home and had a job. You’ve always been thinking about someone else Mom. I want to make sure you’re happy and loved too_.”

Charice teared up and Heize kissed her cheek.

 **Heize:** “ _Mom I know all the stories about you before you had me. Even when you raised me for 5 years before you were so-called dead, you always put me first and I just want you to please find love again. Uncle Kyle is amazing. I know it’s hard for you to leave Dad too but I think you could really be happy with Uncle Kyle. He knows how much love you give to everyone else too. Mom, we know you and your character. You should let him give you that same love_.”

Charice couldn’t help but fully cry now and Heize went to her side and hugged her. Charice wiped her tears and kissed Hannah’s cheeks.

 **Charice:** “ _How did I get such a wonderful daughter?_ ”

 **Heize:** “ _Because I have a wonderful Mom who made the decision to have and love me._ ”

* * *

Kyle was at home in his office checking the computers of work while also looking at the camera’s set outer space. He kept checking in with the watchtower to see if they needed help on anything, but Rex Stewart told him that they got it under control. Kyle kept checking in for a few times, just to get his mind off Charice. He knew how hard it was for her to leave Dick. he gets it. But he also knows it’s not just him who has feelings for her. He was worried that she might not give him a chance. He thought back to when he told her that if she ever wanted to be with him, he’d run to her in a heartbeat. But that was years ago, way before Hannah was even born. Kyle sighed and got up to head into his kitchen only to see the former Shadow standing there herself.

She turned to him and smiled, “ _Dinner’s ready. I hope you don’t mind, I Zeta-Beamed over to surprise you_.”

Kyle couldn’t help but scoop her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms hugged her waist tightly to him. They pulled away and Kyle couldn’t help but peck her cheeks.

Charice laughed, “ _I only set up Dinner while you were working. I didn’t do much_.”

Kylie snuggled into her neck smiling, “ _I’m happy you’re here._ ”

They pulled away and she brushed his hair back.

 **Charice:** “ _Kyle I’m ready to move on. I’m ready to see where this goes, with us._ ”

Kyle smiled and kissed her forehead, “ _Are you sure?_ ”

Charice nodded and he kissed her forehead again.

 **Charice:** “ _Thank You… for being patient with me_.”

 **Kylie:** “ _Always._ ”

She looked up at him and he pulled her into another kiss. It got so intense that Kyle carried her up to his room. Their clothes fell to the ground and he didn’t waste any time to shower her with kisses. Charice couldn’t help but moan for him as he made love to her for hours.

* * *

 “ _Hey stranger_.”

 

Turning around Tim saw Stephanie who walked towards him with a smile on her face.

 **Tim:** “ _Steph… you’re.. Back._.”

Stephanie smiled and ran to hug him. It’s been years since he’s seen her. Tim couldn’t help but smile and hugged her back tightly.

 **Tim:** “ _How are you?_ ”

Stephanie: “ _I’ve been doing well_.”

 **Tim:** “ _I’ve noticed from your posts. You seem really happy. What made you come back?_ ” 

 **Stephanie:** “ _I missed you_.”

The next thing before he knew it, Stephanie kissed him leaving him in shock. She deepened the kiss but Tim immediately pulled her away. 

Stephanie blinked, “ _What’s wrong?_ ”

Tim then noticed the person standing behind her. Lian, in her uniform. Ready for patrol was now in tears.

 **Tim:** “ _Lian wait this isn’t what it looks like_.”

Stephanie turned to her and noticed the little girl she once knew all grown up in person, “ _Lian?_ ”

Lian looked at her as he held onto her shoulders.

 **Tim:** “ _Lian look at me, what happened isn’t what you saw_.”

Lian didn’t say anything but she ran out of the cave Zeta-Beamed out of there, as Laurel, Bruce, Max, and Terry arrived. Tim looked panicked.

 **Laurel:** “ _Uncle Tim are you okay?_ ”

Tim looked at her, Stephanie and back at the team.

 **Tim:** “ _Max. Lead the team tonight, I have to go make sure my girlfriend’s okay_.”

Stephanie looked at him in disbelief, “ _Girlfriend? As in… Lian is your girlfriend? You… can’t be serious…_ ”

 **Tim:** “ _Yes. My girlfriend_.”

Stephanie shook her head, “ _Lian’s a little girl Tim. She-_

Laurel crossed her arms, “ _Lian isn’t a little girl anymore Aunt Stephanie. That was really rude of you to say._ ”

Stephanie then grabbed onto Tim’s arm before he could Zeta Beam out of the cave, “ _Lian!? Tell me you’re joking._ ”

 **Tim:** “ _Steph. I can’t talk to you right now._ ” 

With that said, Tim Zeta-Beamed out of the cave leaving everyone else to stand there feeling awkward. Terry then pulled Laurel to the side and allowed her to sit inside the batplane before she could say anything else to Stephanie. Max immediately programmed the directions for the plane. Bruce stood there as shocked as Stephanie. No one told him that Tim and Lian were… dating.


End file.
